


Regret

by knifepuppy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: An abundance of Will's grief and pain, Hannigram - Freeform, Hurt but no comfort, M/M, Mizumono, Poetry, angsty, rightfully so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifepuppy/pseuds/knifepuppy
Summary: A retelling of the end scene of Mizumono from Will's perspective.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 6





	Regret

1\. Regret

A touch

Deep and meaningful

A moment suspended

Broken at the seams

Only stitched together by

An endless gaze, shared by two men

Complete silence

Except for Will’s shuddering gasps

He can feel the tension

Like he can feel the knife twisted in his gut

He wants to pretend it doesn’t exist

And yet

He watches his own blood pool menacingly around his legs

Will falls forward into the arms of the other man

He lets himself be caught, held, comforted in some way

That is not comforting at all

In the corner of his eye

He sees the rust red blood drain from

His daughter's throat

Her face contorted with shock, anguish, and confusion

Her blood is red like the deepest wine

Will imagines Hannibal

Kneeling down by her corpse and taking a whiff

Appreciating the depth of the wine

Understanding his actions

Admiring his work

Underneath a mask which hides his grief and regret

Regrettably, it was necessary

Will squeezes his eyes shut and acknowledges his longing, fear, and the end of a picturesque future

One which gleams with love, joy, and togetherness

He briefly imagines Hannibal placing his palm on the curve of his back

Holding him tight in a deep embrace

But not in this way, not in a way that is tainted with pain

Tears rush from his eyes

Will peers down toward his torso

So this is the end

The end of innocence

The end of his foolish dream

The end of his unfortunate delusion

Days later

Once Will’s woken up

He can still feel the

Nasty pulsating of his stitched up wound

He wants to place his fingers on either side of the stitches

And peel open the wound

Just to see it bleed, just to feel the tears run down his face

Just to ease the pain from his broken heart

Just to remind himself that he survived

Will’s mind is swimming in darkness

A buoy lost in dark waves

He reminisces of

The way Hannibal so easily

Carved a canal

In his stomach

_I can hurt you_

_I have hurt you_

_Don’t forget_

_Don’t forget_

The message is clear

And Will won’t forget it


End file.
